User talk:Awyman13
BFWC Emblem I tried a simple "BFWC" letters emblem, here ya go. 05:28, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I could give it a shot as well, if you guys would be okay with that. 17:02, February 28, 2014 (UTC) le facepalm I thought that I couldn't because only premiums can start platoons. Sorry about that... 21:52, February 28, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I've got it now, I wasn't clear on it before. 22:09, February 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Housekeeping OK, I'll get round to it as soon as I can. Crazy sam10 (talk) 20:50, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Bf4 naval strike images revel blog & Question Who is this hyper person what did he do to embarrass the cod and bf wikis? Can I take this one or do you want to do the story I would prefer you Do it it looks awesome--Xeno126 (talk) 23:57, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Regarding housekeeping Neo will still need admin rights, otherwise he can't delete any images. Crazy sam10 17:45, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :OK great. I'll start in a moment while the datacentre is still functioning. Crazy sam10 18:16, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::He can, ya. I'll just need to copy some coding over and I can do it to those. Crazy sam10 20:57, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Just bear in mind, he is still a manual bot. So I can't just leave him to delete everything without supervision. What I an use him for is listing all the files in a list and deleting them 1 at a time. It's much faster than having to go though the page and oprnign and closing tabs. But it dtill takes up a long time. So I may have to space out what I can do. At most I'll do 1,000 a day since that's the most the UnusedFiles page can cache per day. Crazy sam10 21:04, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Good News Ah, that's a relief! Now I can just focus on fixing double/broken redirects from now on, takes a good load off of all of us. Give my regards to him and thanks for getting it all set up. 22:10, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sorry about being unresponsive, I've been busy recently. Is it possible to set it up so that it doesn't delete my images? I have a ton of images I use, but not all of them are used here. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:23, March 2, 2014 (UTC) History As I recall, as with every other page, we're supposed to have a brief section on IRL. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:00, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Housekeeping Have you managed to deal with those images that are unused that you don't want deleted? Since I've help off deleting them as they'll take a day for them to be taken off of the UnusedFiles page when the cache refreshes. Crazy sam10 08:55, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Re: I agree with all the things on that list, sounds good. I don't have too much editing time lately, but I'll help out when I can. 04:30, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Same. 18:59, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Template Alright, I will work on both. Just wanted to make sure it wouldn't be an issue first. 00:37, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's better to have Rocket Launchers on Gadgets, as, after all, they are gadgets. If we put the M320, M26 MASS, etc., on Gadgets, I see no reason that Rocket Launchers are any different. 14:34, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Well um, I already added the Attachment navbox to all relevant pages...? 03:01, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, that's what you mean. No, so far I have only made an Attachments navbox for BF4 (and added said navbox to pages) I will later make a BF3 one, but I haven't yet. BC2 doesn't need one, as all its attachments are Specializations. 03:28, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, I have made and implemented Template:Attachments/BF3 now. 21:25, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hyper If that is the case, then I would proceed with shortening his block. Your call. 08:17, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Of course, one should learn from their mistakes, not repeat them. 13:26, March 5, 2014 (UTC) next blog when are you going to make one about the top story on battlelog about dice and the net code soon? 00:24, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Re I got the images from the BF4 game files. The March 6 patch loaded some of the navel strike data. KillerKooK (talk) 22:27, March 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: knife It's done. 22:38, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Countries Sorry about that! I was actually going through all of them, didn't know the US and France pages were badly organized. 19:05, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Housekeeping Bot Hey, did the housekeeping bot stop working? It hasn't deleted any of the unused photos for awhile now. 20:41, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Ah, that's right. Thanks for clarifying. 21:24, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: That being said, the fucking thing in the top right never goes away. That's why I didn't want message wall. But now wikia's enabled that notification type across wikias so it's still fucking there. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:06, March 8, 2014 (UTC) No fucking duh, you and PLR are wrong, as you can plainly see in that image. The notifications thing was an aside. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:20, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Favor Wilco. 22:06, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :Edit: Here you go. : 22:09, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: They were pretty blurry, so I figured there was no harm in replacing them with clearer ones. I would've directly replaced them per file, but yours were jpg and mine were png so I had to make new files. 13:27, March 9, 2014 (UTC) fix for bf4 on consoles Are you aware of the fix for bf4 you know how this new update hit it hard well if you don't you must delete all updates besides the 2 most recent and the hd one it improves stablity alot Xeno126 (talk) 22:59, March 9, 2014 (UTC)